This invention relates to swimming pools and more particularly to an improved, energy-saving swimming pool structure utilizing solar radiation to heat the pool water.
The water temperature of the local water supply can vary from place to place and can even vary over the course of the swimming season. Generally, however, that temperature is significantly lower than the level for comfortable swimming. Consequently, most swimming pools of any particular size, whether they be home pools or commercial pools, incorporate a heating device to raise the pool water temperature to a desired level, which is higher than the temperature of the water supply. Although the exposure of the pool water to sunlight provides some heat, the effect is minimal. Furthermore, since water loss occurs due to evaporation, the replacement of that evaporated water with cooler water from the local water supply tends to keep the pool temperature low. Additionally, cooling of the pool water during the evening hours also tends to depress the temperature. All of the foregoing effects dictate the need for a heating device to elevate the pool water temperature to a comfortable level and to maintain it at that level. Such heating devices are usually electric heaters of one type of another and require substantial energy, which, in recent times, has become more and more costly, and likely will increase in cost in the future.